(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a manufacturing method of the display device, and more particularly, to a display device with improved transparency thereof, in which color mixing and leakage of blue light are effectively prevented, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices are widely used for various devices, such as a computer monitor, a television and a mobile phone, for example. The display devices include a cathode ray tube display device, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display device and the like.
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays, typically includes two panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light to display images.
In a conventional display device, both a light amount controlling layer, which determines luminance by controlling a light amount passing through a substrate, and a color providing layer, which determines a color of emitting light, are typically provided. Recently, the color providing layer may include a phosphor or a quantum dot, and a display device, in which the light amount controlling layer and the color providing layer are separated from each other using three sheets of substrates, has been proposed. In such a display device, since a part of the light passing through the light amount controlling layer may not be vertically incident to a pixel of the color providing layer, the light may influence adjacent pixels, such that color mixing may occur. In addition, in the case where near-ultraviolet light or a blue wavelength light is used as a light source, blue light may be partially recognized in the front of a red pixel or a green pixel.
The display device includes a light guide plate to allow light emitted from the light source to be uniformly incident to the substrate, and a predetermined pattern is typically provided below the light guide plate such that a scattering of light may occur. Further, a plurality of optical sheets is provided between the light guide plate and the substrate such that a scattering of light may occur. In the case where the display device is a transparent display device, an object which is positioned at the rear surface of the display device may not be properly recognized due to the scattering of light.